Desde Hogwarts a territorios Muggles
by Lunatica yuki
Summary: Cuarto chap! De poco a poco cambiaran las cosas. Eventual DracoHarry
1. Default Chapter

Todos los personajes de "Harry Potter" pertenecen a J.K.Rowling ¬¬  
  
Nueva historia! sip! algo dramatica......n.nU quizas aonde veo muchas novelas .....  
  
bueno como siempre espero que les guste , en este capitulo no hay absolutamente nada de slash...xDD es la primera vez que hago eso...:P....pero en los capitulos siguientes si habra n.n Dr/H si no les gusta esa pareja lo siento pero yo la adoro o  
  
aunke debo decir que no mas que la pareja YuKiNo (yo!!!!!)/Draco   
  
Se lo dedico a todos los conocidos y conocidas que conosco y no conosco y que conocere y que no conocere.... se que suena medio raro pero no se preocupen yo me entiendo! n.n  
  
Desde Hogwarts a territorios Muggles (no se si seran la misma cantidad que hay a la izquierda pero por lo menos lo parece.....es ke me da lata contarlas :P si quieren ustedes las cuentan, es un juego anexo a la historia!!!! es como un pack o hahah creo que la cocacola me hizo mal -.-)  
  
Chap.01 "No se como ponerle"   
  
he ahi la razon de su nombre   
  
"Creo que voy a llenar el maldito papel que ese muggle nos trajo, "las causas de porque estoy aqui" ja...quien mierda sabe mejor las causas que Dumbledore de porque nos mando para aca y ahora quiere que le explique......el porque estoy viviendo en una diminuta habitacion junto a la "agradable" compañia del "maravilloso" Harry Potter y asistiendo a un asqueroso instituto Muggle  
  
No tiene ni el mas minimo derecho de decirme que hacer, anciano decrepito, ya veremos el dia que Hogwarts sea dirigido por alguien que realmente valga la pena, ahi si que me voy a reir, y a carcajadas!" - Draco solto su pequeña pluma con la que desde niño llenaba cada una de las paginas de su libro de vida, a medida que crecia iba escribiendo sus recuerdos, recuerdo de odio, de rabia, en fin lo que durante toda su corta existencia de 16 años, habia vivido .   
  
Miro a la puerta de la habitacion, debia asegurarse de que nadie entrara justo en el momento que escondiera quizas su posesion mas sagrada.  
  
Volvio al escritorio y tomo la hoja que dias atras Travis Zellet, el director del Instituto les habia entregado a el y su compañero de cuarto, Harry Potter.  
  
Tomo nuevamente su pluma y despues de dudar unos segundos dejo que la tinta hiciera contacto con el papel  
  
" Tal como me han pedido, voy a escribir el porque creo yo que estoy encerrado en este basurero junto a Potter. La causa es simplemente por la incapacidad de Albus Dumbledore de razonar, su vejes lo esta afectando hasta tal punto de comenzar a volverlo loco.  
  
Un duelo, solo un duelo para librar a Hogwarts de una de las miles pestes que lo afligen y ya se es castigado en forma injusta, debi haber matado a ese infeliz cuando tuve la ocasion." el chico rubio leyo la carta y satisfecho la doblo y salio de la habitacion .  
  
- Que manga de imbeciles - se dijo al momento que pisaba el exterior y veia a esa enorme cantidad de muggles adolescentes riendo y conversando, camino rapidamente hacia la oficina del director, mientras menos contacto tuviese con esos seres, mejor.  
  
- Deseas algo ? - pregunto una señora de mas o menos 30 años, que estaba sentada en un amplio escritorio lleno de papeles  
  
- Quiero ver a Travis - dijo friamente Draco - llamelo  
  
- Señor Travis querras decir - contesto la secretaria un poco molesta por la actitud del joven   
  
- lo puede llamar? -   
  
- el se encuentra ocupado en este momento - dijo la mujer de vuelta a sus asuntos  
  
- entonces pasele esto - Draco le tiro el papel sobre el escritorio y salio deprisa del lugar, mas y mas muggles lo esperaban afuera, debia regresar inmediatamente a su habitacion  
  
" Siempre he confiado en Dumbledore, pero no puedo creer que me haya mandado hasta aca, es como volver a mi maldita infancia, solo sin la presencia de los Dursley en ella. Un instituo muggle, sin magia, sin quidditch, sin Hermione y Ron, sin ver a nadie que realmente estime, solo a Malfoy, todos los días su desagradable rostro, su mirada despectiva, que mierda estaba pensando Dumbledore cuando decidio castigarme de esta forma. Cual es el fin de esto! llenando papeles sobre las causas de porque estoy aqui, aprendiendo absolutamente nada de lo que un mago de mi edad deberia aprender. No quiero tomar en cuenta las opiniones sobre la locura de Dumbledore, pero es que ya no le hayo ninguna explicacion lógica a esto." - Harry cerro su diario y lo escondio rapidamente bajo su colchon, en ese pequeño cuaderno guardaba todas las cosas que realmente apreciaba, las imagenes de sus padres, las cartas que sus amigos desde que los conocio les habian escrito, una inmensidad de recuerdos que de alguna forma no reemplazaban, pero si le hacian olvidar momentaneamente que el nunca habia recibido directamente el cariño de sus padres.  
  
Se dirijio a su cama ya con su pijiama puesto, se desposo de sus lentes dejandolos sobre la mesita de noche que tenia que compartir con su mayor enemigo, y se rindio ante el cansancio, de todas maneras el fin de semana habia terminado y al dia siguiente empezarian sus primeros días como estudiante muggle.  
  
- Auch! - tres cuadernos y dos libros cayeron ruidosamente al suelo, pero debido al ruido que la gran cantidad de chicos conversando a las afueras de sus habitaciones provocaba, solo dos personas lo notaron  
  
- Ten cuidado! - grito molesto Draco alejandose del lugar del tropiezo tan rapidamente como habia llegado  
  
- ten cuidado??? tu eres el que deberia fijarse por donde camina, imbecil - grito la chica furiosa mientras se agachaba a recoger sus pertenencias  
  
- imbecil?! - Draco se dio rapidamente la media vuelta para encarar a la persona que se habia atrevido a insultarlo  
  
- que? te impresiona que yo sepa tu nombre?? - dijo la joven sin levantandose del suelo junto a sus cosas y mirando directamente a los ojos de su opositor  
  
- mi nombre no es imbecil! maldita muggle! - Draco estaba furioso  
  
- muggle!? en que idioma hablas! - la chica rio burlonamente mientras se acomodaba lentamente su largo pelo negro azabache hacia atras  
  
- no tengo por que perder el tiempo contigo - grito Draco rabioso dandose la media vuelta y regresando lo mas rapido posible a su dormitorio, total que mas podia hacer, sacar su varita y aplicarle un maleficio? , quizas lo habria hecho en ese momento, la rabia cuando se desata es capaz de todo, y que mas desagradable para el que ser insultado por una muggle, "un ser inferior" , pero lamentablemente, no tenia su varita , Dumbledore se la habia restringido antes de mandarlo a esos territorios. Y que bueno que lo habia hecho.  
  
- jodida muggle! - grito Draco dando un fuerte portazo despues de ingresar a la habitacion.  
  
Harry desperto, pero no emitio ningun tipo de reclamo, estaba cansado y no tenia ganas de seguir su pelea interminable con Malfoy, no en esos momentos, tenia todo un mes para hacerlo, ahora solo preferia seguir durmiendo, seguir soñando con sus padres, seguir soñando que Voldemort nunca habia existido, que sus padres aun estaban vivos, que siempre habia vivido junto a ellos en una acogedora casa, con su propia habitacion llena de fotos junto a su familia, que durante los veranos sus dos mejores amigos lo visitaban e incluso lo acompañaban como invitados por semanas, que asistia a Hogwarts solo como un simple alumno mas  
  
Llorar? tenia ganas de llorar? por que solo una muggle le habia llamado imbecil? es que acaso eso realmente le habia dolido? eso parecia y que rabia le producia sentirse ofendido por una muggle, algo sin valor alguno. Su padre desde chico le habia enseñado que un insulto que venia de un sangre sucia o de un muggle era objeto de risa, pero a la vez de venganza, que habia que enseñarles a esos inferiores quien mandaba, pero nunca ofenderse por algo que saliera d sus bocas, darle una importancia a aquello era como darle la igualdad a los muggles.   
  
Tal vez la rabia que tenia por estar en ese lugar, penso, le habia afectado a tal punto de que lo hacia sensible a ese tipo de estupideces, quizas ese era el fin de Dumbledore, pero no iba a dejar que ese viejo se saliera con la suya, de ninguna manera.   
  
Draco se seco las lagrimas de rabia con las sabanas y sin colocarse su ropa de dormir se tiro sobre su cama y tras un breve momento en el que penso algunas maneras de hacer sufrir a la muggle que lo habia hecho sentir despreciable, cayo rendido ante el cansancio que la rabia suele producir  
  
Tan tan!..................les gusto? no les gusto? comuniquense conmigo a traves una manera facil y divertida :REVIEWS!!!!   
  
bonito y baratito y ademas si dejan reviews durante los siguientes 2 minutos se llevaran absolutamente gratis dos peluches uno de Harry abrazandose con Draco y otro de Draco bailando   
  
hahahahaha la publicidad engañosa :P  
  
-.-   
  
YuKiNo Nakatsu 


	2. HablAndo de SoleDad

Todos los personajes de "Harry Potter" pertenecen a J.K.Rowling ¬¬  
  
second chapter! yeah! bueno no se si alguien estara leyendo esto -.-  
  
pero seguire colocando los capitulos!!! aun si ningun Review llega ToT  
  
para las amantes del slash, en este capitulo no encontraran nada xDDD , todavia no es hora!  
  
al menos que con el mas minimo detalle se puedan imaginar las historias mas yaois posibles o.O.....entonces los felicito xDDD  
  
Hace tiempo ke no escribia fics! y ahora no puedo parar -.-......  
  
Desde Hogwarts a territorios Muggles   
  
Chap.02 "Hablando de soledad"  
  
"...Draco se seco las lagrimas de rabia con las sabanas y sin colocarse su ropa de dormir se tiro sobre su cama y tras un breve momento en el que penso algunas maneras de hacer sufrir a la muggle que lo habia hecho sentir despreciable, cayo rendido ante el cansancio que la rabia suele producir."  
  
- Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinggg! Riiiiiiiiiiiiing - una mano palida recorria la mesita de noche en busca de el endemoniado despertador que producia ese horrible sonido  
  
- Es peor que tu voz Potter - dijo Draco levantandose rendido ante el artefacto muggle que lo habia despertado violentamente de sus "dulces sueños"  
  
- lo encontre ! - grito Harry satisfecho e inmune a los comentarios desagradables de su compañero de cuarto , mientras buscaba con su otra mano los anteojos  
  
la puerta de la habitacion se abrio y la secretaria que un dia antes habia recibido la carta de Draco en la oficina de el director, entro confiadamente al lugar  
  
- tienen matemática asi que se levantan y cuando toque el timbre, buscan la sala A-3 y mas vale que no falten porque a pesar de que son unos "peculiares" alumnos, las reglas les van a ser aplicadas igualmente como les son a sus otros compañeros - el tono grave de la voz de la mujer les indico que mejor no dijeran ninguna palabra en desacuerdo, y apesar de que para Draco eso era bastante dificil, el chico decidio sabiamente, por primera vez, callar,   
  
de todas maneras para que iba a ponerse a pelear por algo que tendria que seguir haciendo los treinta dias siguientes.  
  
La mujer los miro amenazadoramente, se dio la media vuelta y salio del dormitorio, golpeando fuertemente la puerta con la intencion de despertar a quien todavia siguiera durmiendo  
  
- estupida - murmuro Draco mientras buscaba su ropa en el armario que le habian concedido  
  
Dos chicos que se odian a tal punto de ser capaces de matarse entre si compartiendo una pieza, un baño. Obviamente que problemas tienen que surgir, excluyendo a los ya existentes -.-  
  
- Te puedes apurar!! - gritaba Harry mientras golpeaba fuertemente la puerta del baño, Draco hace exactamente treinta minutos, que estaba encerrado haciendo quien sabe que, porque duchandose no estaba, es que acaso uno se ducha sin agua? desde ya hace bastante rato que la llave del agua habia sido cerrada, y el baño ,por lo que percibia Harry, se encontraba en bastante silencio  
  
- Voy a llegar atrasado por tu culpa! - grito nuevamente el chico de los lentes  
  
La manilla de la puerta finalmente se movio y Malfoy reluciente salio del baño con su tan adorada capa negra  
  
- Vas a ir con una capa?????? es que acaso no te das cuenta que ya no estamos en Hogwarts? - dijo Harry tomando sus cosas y entrando al baño  
  
Draco no escucho, o por lo menos fingio que no escuchaba el comentario y salio de la habitacion en busca de la sala A-3  
  
El timbre que indicaba el comienzo del primer bloque de clases habia sonado hace bastante rato por lo que no se podia percibir a ningun alumno paseandose por los pasillos del colegio, el lugar estaba completamente vacio  
  
- esto es agradable - se dijo el rubio caminando tranquilamente por el lugar, que diferente era de Hogwarts, los pasillos eran mas luminosos, mas grande quizas, no, nada podia asemejarse al tamaño de Hogwarts, entonces que era lo que se le hacia tan agradable en esos pasillos?  
  
- Malfoy!!! que te dije! - la secretaria del director se aparecia frente a el por segunda vez en el día, y por segunda vez era una desagradable experiencia.  
  
- No me grite, nadie le ha dado ese derecho, señora - contesto Draco en un tono frio de voz   
  
La mujer sonrio burlonamente - Parece que estamos aprendiendo modales, Malfoy -   
  
El chico no contesto y siguio caminando dejando atras a la mujer  
  
- Te he dicho que busques la sala A-3 -  
  
- Eso hago - contesto el joven sin mirar atras  
  
- Si sigues asi no la vas a encontrar nunca y dudo que faltando a clases Dumbledore te deje volver a Hogwarts -  
  
- Entonces digame adonde puedo encontrarla en vez de fastidiarme la mañana -   
  
- A mi igual me gustaria llegar, por favor - la voz de Harry se escucho mucho mas atras de donde se encontraba la mujer, esa voz dulce pero timida  
  
la secretaria miro a Harry y le sonrio amablemente   
  
- siganme -   
  
Draco se dio la vuelta, le concedio una mirada de odio a Harry, quien obedeciendo a la costumbre se la devolvio y siguio el rumbo que la mujer tomaba   
  
- Permiso ? - la puerta de la sala se abrio lentamente dejando a la vista de aproximadamente cuarenta jovenes, el rostro la mujer adulta  
  
- Señorita Trece (hahahaha a los wenos apellidos XDDD) pase por favor - dijo amablemente el profesor que estaba de pie frente de la clase  
  
- Gracias - sonrio la mujer mientras entraba a la siga de Harry y Draco - le traigo dos nuevos alumnos   
  
- Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter ? - pregunto el profesor verificando la lista que tenia sobre su escritorio  
  
- exacto, se los dejo - contesto la señora trece retirandose del lugar y cerrando sigilosamente la puerta  
  
- Quien de ustedes es Draco? - pregunto el viejo mirandolos curiosamente  
  
- Yo - contesto el rubio friamente  
  
- entonces tu serias Harry - dijo el hombre mirando amablemente a Harry   
  
- que increible deduccion - susurro Draco   
  
El profesor no sintio ni la mas minima molestia por el comentario de Draco, estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con la frialdad de algunos estudiantes  
  
- Por ahy veo dos asientos vacios, tomen asiento por favor -   
  
- Gracias - dijo Harry caminando hacia el lugar que el profesor les habia señalado, Draco mantuvo el silencio y siguio a su compañero,   
  
- Linda capa - se escucharon una risas masculinas   
  
Draco se mantuvo callado, no queria que se repitiese lo que le habia pasado el dia anterior, ofenderse por lo que un muggle le dijera, ahora le parecia una completa tonteria  
  
Durante toda la clase, Harry y Draco permanecieron callados, Harry solo miraba la pizarra tratando de entender los ejercicios y Draco miraba a sus compañeros despectivamente, nunca habia visto tantos jovenes vestidos de forma extraña, algunos con unos aros en los labios, con los cabellos azules, rojos e incluso verdes, que variedad, suficiente para mantenerlo ocupado durante toda la mañana  
  
- Riiiiiiiiiiing -   
  
- No de nuevo - se quejo silenciosamente Harry cubriendose la frente con sus manos  
  
- Nos vemos el miercoles - despidio el profe dirijiendose a su escritorio   
  
- Harry, Draco, Danielle - llamo el hombre mientras todos los otros alumnos se retiraban emocionados  
  
- Si? - pregunto una joven alta y delgada, tenia el cabello naranjo, y su rostro estaba repleto de pequeñas pecas que le daban un toque infantil  
  
- Me gustaria que ayudaras a Draco y Harry, veo que estan bastante atrasados en la materia -   
  
- Yo no necesito su ayuda - dijo Draco y sin esperar respuesta de nadie se retiro  
  
- Harry? - pregunto el profesor mostrando nula molestia por la actitud de Malfoy  
  
- si cree que la necesito - contesto el chico de lentes, la verdad es que le daba lo mismo, total lograr convertirse en auror ,que era lo que mas ansiaba desde hace mucho tiempo, no dependia si le iba mal o bien en ese colegio  
  
Danielle lo miro como percatandose por primera vez de su existencia  
  
- entonces nos vemos despues de clases - dijo la chica seriamente  
  
- Gracias Danielle - dijo el profesor sonriendo amablemente  
  
La joven le sonrio de vuelta al viejo y se retiro, Harry hizo lo mismo, con la unica diferencia de que al salir de la sala no tenia idea alguna de donde dirigirse  
  
- Te veo perdido - rio Danielle acomodando sus libros dentro de un bolso azul con un pequeño raton bordado en la tapa (detalle que dudo les importe :P)  
  
- Es que desde que llegue practicamente no he salido de la habitacion - contesto Harry con cierta desconfianza  
  
- Te mostraron el instituto? - pregunto la chica seria nuevamente  
  
- Bueno, solo conosco el comedor y la oficina del director - Harry miro a sus lados, todos los estudiantes parecian entretenidos haciendo una u otra cosa  
  
- entonces no conoces nada, si quieres te muestro el lugar - Danielle volvio a sonreir  
  
Harry la miro durante unos momentos, de alguna forma esa sonrisa le recordaba a Hermione y por otro lado el cabello le recordaba a Ron, que agradable se sentia con esa chica   
  
- Esta bien - le sonrio  
  
-------------------------  
  
- asi que Draco Malfoy! -   
  
El joven de los cabellos rubios miro a su lado, la muggle que el dia anterior lo habia ofendido estaba al frente suyo, diciendo su nombre con tanta confianza  
  
- Exacto, no imbecil como decias - la frialdad usual de Draco atacaba con mucha mas energia  
  
- Pero te comportaste como un imbecil - dijo la chica caminando a un lado del rubio  
  
- Alejate, no tengo porque hablar con muggles como tu - contesto Draco apurando su caminar, sentia que en cualquier momento iba a estallar de furia  
  
- No te vas a disculpar por haberme botado los libros? -   
  
- Un Malfoy nunca se disculpa, y menos con una muggle -   
  
La chica lo miro, durante unos segundos y luego le sonrio   
  
- sigues con eso de muggle, eres bastante raro - rio  
  
Draco ya estaba enfurecido y asustado , nunca habia sido acosado por un muggle, que horror, por que solamente no lo dejaba en paz  
  
- por cierto, me llamo Alexis -   
  
El joven paro, y miro a la chica, era solo un poco mas baja que el, eso si compartia su palides; sus ojos verdes y su pelo negro azabache le recordaban a Harry, eso solo bastaba para odiarla mas  
  
- porque me acosas......, Alexis? - pregunto el Joven seriamente   
  
la chica rio  
  
- te ries de mi?? - pregunto Draco tratando de controlarse  
  
- no, no....es lo que dijiste -   
  
- te parecio gracioso?? -   
  
- en realidad si, eres un tanto agresivo, pero divertido -  
  
Draco la miro largo rato, como podia ella, hacerlo enfurecer de tal forma que queria estrangularla pero no podia, no queria!  
  
- Viejo bastardo! - grito Draco enrabiado nuevamente y salio corriendo del lugar, en ese momento le parecia imposible permanecer treinta dias rodeado de toda esa gente y permanecer sicologicamente bien  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
- De donde vienes, Harry? - pregunto Danielle mientras caminaban por los pasillos apestados de chicos, que corrian, gritaban, reian  
  
- de...Hogwarts - contesto Harry, despues de pensarlo habia llegado a la conclusion que decir el nombre de un colegio de magia, sin que ella supiese de su existencia no presentaba ningun peligro  
  
oh si? o.O  
  
- Hogwarts? - Danielle se sorprendio y comenzo a caminar mas lento - eres mago? -  
  
Harry casi se cae de la impresion, como sabia que hogwarts era un colegio de magia, el solo le habia dicho el nombre, nada mas. y con tanta naturalidad que lo tomaba la chica!  
  
- Ups lo siento! creo que te he dado un susto - dijo Danielle notando la palides repentina de Harry - se supone que nosotros no sabemos que existe la magia   
  
Harry empezo a pellizcarse, es que acaso estaba soñando??  
  
Danielle rio   
  
- Mi hermana es bruja, por eso lo se -  
  
Harry suspiro aliviado   
  
- pero tu..........tu no lo eres? -  
  
- no.....aunque debo admitir que me encantaria serlo -  
  
- no sabes que alivio tengo - dijo Harry acomodandose sus lentes  
  
- sabes tu nombre.......me parece que lo he escuchado en alguna parte -   
  
- pffff.......quien no - Harry estaba tomando confianza, estaba de alguna forma, alegre, habia una persona en todo el colegio que sabia que el era mago, uno de sus orgullos  
  
- porque no estas en Hogwarts ? - pregunto Danielle curiosa   
  
- es una larga historia - contesto el chico   
  
Ambos jovenes recorrieron todos los rincones del colegio durante toda la mañana y parte de la tarde, Harry sentia que habia encontrado una amiga, ya no se sentia solo en el colegio.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Draco corrio y corrio por los pasillos del colegio en busca de su habitacion, habia tratado de ignorar a todos esa gente, a todos esos muggles, pero.....por alguna extraña razon no podia  
  
Se preguntaba si su padre, en su posicion sentiria lo mismo, si seria normal sentirse asi.  
  
Ya no solo sentia rabia por tener que convivir con esos seres, tambien sentia cierta soledad, sentia tristeza, sentia una amargura, en ese lugar nadie lo apoyaba, en cambio en Hogwarts siempre estaba Snape, estaban los Slytherins pero eran realmente ellos una compañia? se sentia completamente confundido....porque justo ahora se empezaba a dar cuenta que en realidad nadie lo estimaba? por lo menos asi lo sentia, en ese momento no extrañaba a su padre ni su madre, porque los iba a extrañar si nunca queria estar con ellos, entonces que extrañaba?, alguien que no existía, alguien que lo queria y se preocupaba de el, alguien que no lo obligaba a odiar a los muggles?, entonces no odiaba a los muggles? y entonces porque los despreciaba? entonces porque se comportaba asi?  
  
- Draco? -   
  
el joven comenzo lentamente a abrir los ojos, y a retirar sus lascios cabellos que reposaban desordenados sobre su rostro ( sessssy! upps ....no debo colocar estos comentarios -.-)  
  
- como te sientes? - se escucho una voz envejecida  
  
- como llegue aca? - murmuro el joven asustado  
  
- te desmayaste - contesto tranquilamente Dumbledore  
  
- porque? - Draco enfrio nuevamente su actitud, al darse cuenta con quien conversaba  
  
- tienes fiebre - le contesto el viejo dirigiendose al escritorio  
  
- que hace usted aca? -   
  
Dumbledore levantaba una hoja que se le hizo bastante familiar a Malfoy  
  
- Ya lei tu carta -   
  
- quiero volver a Hogwarts, todo esto es su culpa - le dijo Draco ignorando el tema de la carta  
  
- probablemente sea un viejo loco, no eres el unico que me ve asi - dijo Dumbledore mirando minuciosamente la carta - pero es acaso no tenemos todos un poco de locura por algo-  
  
- no me referia a eso - Draco se levanto lentamente de su cama para dirijirse al baño, sentia demasiado calor  
  
- Draco, no crees que ya era hora de alejarte un poco de ese ambiente que te ha acompañado durante todos estos años? -   
  
Draco no contesto, estaba demasiado preocupado en humedecerse un poco la cara  
  
- tu te preguntas el porque, solo por un duelo, los he traido hasta aca, pero entonces yo te pregunto de donde nace ese odio que le tienes a Harry   
  
- en que se basa ese odio ? - pregunto el director mientras doblaba el papel y se lo guardaba en uno de los bolsillos de su capa  
  
- quiero descansar - contesto Draco mientras se devolvia agotado a su cama - se puede ir?   
  
- entonces busca que es lo que te esta molestando, que es lo que te presiona que no te deja descansar - Dumbledore se dirigio a la puerta - y cuando lo logres, descansa bien para llegar animado a Hogwarts - despues de brindarle una amable sonrisa al muchacho se retiro cerrando cautelosamente la puerta  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
creo ke esta muy largo -.-.....ojala no les haya aburrido n.nU  
  
wichi wichi wi!!!!!!! espero ke les haya gustado O, siendo asi o no.....REVIEWS plish! o  
  
YuKiNo NakatSu 


	3. sucedio una Noche que

Todos los personajes de "Harry Potter" pertenecen a J.K.Rowling ¬¬  
  
tan tan tercer capitulo!!!!! si!!!! esperan algo yaoi??  
  
algo tiernito o. algo suave....quizas aqui lo encuentren!  
  
espero ke les guste!! frase tipica -.-  
  
es un poco cortito pero es que asi simplemente me parecio perfesto   
  
waaaaa no los lateo mas!!! n.nU  
  
Desde Hogwarts a territorios Muggles   
  
"...- y cuando lo logres, descansa bien para llegar animado a Hogwarts - despues de brindarle una amable sonrisa al muchacho se retiro cerrando cautelosamente la puerta."  
  
Chap.03 "Sucedio una noche que..."   
  
- Hasta mañana - se despidio Harry de la joven pelirroja, estaba cansado, se habia paseado junto a Danielle por todo el colegio, habia conversado con ella y le habia contado su historia, la historia de como se habia hecho famoso, sin siquiera saberlo.  
  
Abrio la puerta de su dormitorio, estaba completamente a oscuras, parecia que solo el estaba en el interior, pero estaba tan equivocado.  
  
Al prender la luz, se dio cuenta de su error, Draco lo acompañaba  
  
Harry lo miro unos segundos, que inocente se veia mientras dormia, los dias anteriores de su estadia, la misma situacion le habia llamado la atencion, nunca habia pensado que Draco tambien dormia, nunca se lo habia podido imaginar asi, tan fragil, indefenso, tan contrario a su vida despierto  
  
- Te podrias quedar asi - murmuro Harry mientras se acercaba a su armario en busca de su pijiama - nos llevariamos bastante bien -   
  
El chico de lentes no se molesto en ingresar al baño para cambiarse, que podria pasar, si Draco estaba completamente dormido  
  
lo estaba, cierto?   
  
El rubio habia despertado en el momento que Harry habia cerrado la puerta, su sueño parecia profundo pero que fragil era, abrio sus ojos, pero no se movio, se habia percatado de la entrada de Harry en la habitacion, una curiosidad por saber que haria su enemigo, rapidamente en el momento que Harry le dirigio la mirada volvio a cerrar los ojos, pero luego involuntariamente los abrio  
  
Harry se comenzaba a sacar lentamente su ropa y la iba tirando sobre su cama sin importarle un orden alguno, sin importale expectador alguno.  
  
Que delgado era, nunca habia visto un cuerpo tan armonioso, nunca habia visto cuerpo alguno que no fuera el suyo, pero aun asi Draco no podia imaginar que hubiese otro mas perfecto que el de Harry  
  
El rubio cerro los ojos a la fuerza, porque estaba viendo eso!!!, pero los volvio a abrir, involuntariamente, o por lo menos eso creia, pero es que acaso podia estar alguien controlandolo  
  
Estaba nervioso, que pasaria si Harry lo pillaba mirandolo, se estaba comportando como un degenerado, empezo a sentir calor, a sudar, estaba haciendo algo que no debia, que no queria pero no podia controlarse  
  
- Gracias - penso Draco, Harry finalmente habia apagado las luces de la habitacion   
  
chin chirin chin chin!!!!  
  
les gusto?? esta muy corto?? esta muy largo -.-U? hay muchas letras??? faltan papas fritas?? o.O  
  
RevIew!!!! ke forma mas facil d opinar!! yeah!!!!  
  
o  
  
--------- YukIno Nakatsu --------------- 


	4. ¿Porque me odias?

Todos los personajes de "Harry Potter" pertenecen a J.K.Rowling �� Cuarto chap! nn perdonen el atraso pero es que ultimamente tengo serias faltas de creatividad e inspiración ahora que estoy de vaca tratare de actualizar más seguido ..

Desde Hogwarts a territorios Muggles 

Chap.04 "¿Porque me odias?"

"...aunque paresca imposible, creo que me esta agradando un poco estar aca. Conoci a una chica, Danielle, tiene el pelo anaranjado igual que Ron, es como si estuviera destinado a compartir con personas de cabello anaranjado. La cosa es que ella sabe de Magia, y no es solo eso, ella tiene una hermana Bruja,y sabe de Hogwarts, asi que le dije que yo era un mago, y le conte todo sobre mi.  
Ella igual parece confiar en mi porque tambien me hablo de sus..."

- Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing-  
- Mierda- el despertador habia asustado a Harry, haciendole soltar el lapiz y su Cuaderno de Vida, por una parte el cuaderno cayo al suelo soltando unas cuantas fotografias, que comenzó a recoger desesperaamente, por otro lado, el lapiz. El lapiz cayo sobre uno de los ojos gris-azulado de Malfoy que recien despertaba - Que dem.- grito el rubio tratando de abrir el ojo que no habia recibido el golpe y cerrando el que habia sido lastimado Harry parecia haber encontrado la ultima fotografia fugada, pues se devolvia hacia donde habia dejado su cuaderno despues de levantarlo - Que me hiciste- gritaba Draco desesperado y muy enojado - que chucha me tiraste! ke tal una chilenización en el lenguaje eh- el joven se levanto rapidamente de su cama y se dirigio al baño, a observar que tal se veia su ojo Harry lo miro, y le parecio tan divertido que comenzo a reir mientras guardaba discretamente su cuaderno bajo el colchon - Eres bastante exagerado, Malfoy - le dijo el chico de lentes dirigiendose adonde estaba su compañero - alejate - le grito el rubio, por fin podia abrir su ojo, pero veia un tanto borroso - quiero verlo - Harry no retrocedió - fue mi culpa despues de todo -  
Draco ya comenzaba a ver mas nitido - estoy bien, asi que alejate - lo sentia cerca, muy cerca, de repente los acontecimientos de la noche se devolvian, se sentia nervioso, muy nervioso - alejate te dije- grito Draco enfurecido empujando a Harry, dejando un pequeño espacio para salir del baño - solo queria ayudar - dijo el joven de los lentes - no tienes porque ser tan violento, si piensas que vamos a tener que pasar treinta dias aca juntos, vamos a tener que aprender a soportarnos un poco - quieres ser mi amigo, Potter- pregunto Draco ironicamente, devolviendose a su abrigada cama, el nerviosismo habia pasado, pero aun su corazon latia mas rapido de lo usual - no te hagas ilusiones, tu no me agradas, en lo absoluto - Harry finalmente se encerro en el baño, unos pocos segundos despues de esto la puerta de la habitacion se abrio, la invitada no le causo sorpresa alguna a Draco que permanecia aun en su cama, indispuesto a levantarse para asistir a clases, como siempre - Buenos dias - dijo la señorita trece mientras se acercaba a Malfoy - buenos para usted quizas - contesto el rubio, cada vez que veia a esa mujer era para fastidiarlo - quizas para ti tambien, Dumbledore pidio que hoy permanecieras en cama por tu estado de salud, asi que no vas a tener que asistir a clases o, para tu alegria, salir de la habitacion -  
Una sonrisa, por primera vez en aquel lugar, una sonrisa, se vio en el rostro del joven - y mi comida- ya mandaremos a alguien para que te la traiga - le contesto la señorita trece con su usual seriedad cuando se dirigia a Draco - bien - contesto el chico y rapidamente se tapo todo el rostro con una sabana La mujer le dio una ultima mirada y se retiro de la habitacion dejando la puerta entreabierta -  
- Y tu no te levantas- pregunto Harry, ya habia terminado su ducha y ahora buscaba su bolso para guardar unos cuantos cuadernos - no - contesto el rubio - veo que la flojera te consume - el joven tomo su bolso y se retiro de la habitacion sin esperar respuesta, de todos modos Draco no tenia ninguna intencion de responder - finalmente - suspiro el rubio levantandose rapidamente y retirando su "diario" de el escondite, se acerco al escritorio junto a su cuaderno, tomo su pluma y comenzo a escribir "...el que esta escribiendo esto no es el verdadero Draco Malfoy, debo aclararlo desde un principio, la situacion de convivir con muggles y Potter me esta trastornando hasta tal punto de que ya no puedo controlar nada de lo que siento o hago, estoy completamente confundido, eso es lo unico que puedo asegurar, solo me queda esconderme en esta habitacion lo mas que pueda por el tiempo que dure este castigo, y aun asi no estoy seguro, con Potter aqui, se que deberia estrangularlo con mis propias manos, pero no puedo, no siento la seguridad que siento con mi varita"  
-  
- pense que nunca terminaria - suspiro Harry mientras dejaba su pupitre, la clase de Biología finalmente había llegado a su fin - esto me recuerda a pociones -  
- pociones- preguntó Danielle que caminaba a su lado - si, aunque en esa situacion lo desagradable es el profesor -  
Ambos jovenes se dirigieron al patio, Harry aprovecho, durante el camino, de contarle a su amiga todas sus malas experiencias con Snape. Cuando finalmente llegaron, buscaron un arbol junto al cual sentarse, el cielo estaba despejado y el sol ardia con todas sus fuerzas, era un dia agradable - siempre quize ser bruja - le confeso Danielle una vez acomodados- desde chica, cuando supe que mi hermana era bruja, espere por mi carta de Hogwarts, fue frustrante -  
- es frustrante saber que podría haber tenido a una amiga como tu en Hogwarts -  
Danielle sonrió sonrojada - Mi hermana tambien estaba en Griffindor, y siempre me acuerdo de las interminables peleas que tenia su casa con la de Slithern-  
- Slytherin - corrigió Harry - Aún esta la pelea, pero es imposible aguantarse, hay gente demasiado desagradable en esa casa -  
- el chico rubio con quien andabas , el era de slytherin- pregunto la joven con curiosidad - digo por su "buena" relación -  
- sí, el sería un Slytherin ya en la cima de lo insoportable -  
- así como-  
Harry desvio su mirada de la chica - manipulador, frío, fastidioso, desconsiderado, prejuicioso... -  
- bien - ella sonrió - ya entendi la idea -  
-

"...incluso he tenido comportamientos maricas -.-U, si lucius supiera de esto me mata, jajaja pero me encantaria verle la cara de horror"  
Draco finalmente solto la pluma, habia escrito bastante y ahora se sentia mucho mejor, se habia desahogado. Se levanto del escritorio y devolvio rapidamente su cuaderno al escondite. Tenia hambre, aun no llegaba su almuerzo, ya estaba convencido que la señorita trece queria matarlo de hambre. Si nadie llegaba, todo apuntaba a que el mismo tendria que ir a buscar su comida, y por ende salir de la habitación, y eso, era lo que menos quería hacer.  
Se dirigió a la ventana durante su espera, se podian ver en el patio a varios jovenes de su misma edad corriendo o conversando, al parecer ellos ya habían terminado su almuerzo

Estaba tan concentrado mirando aquel espectaculo que no sintió el abrir de la puerta y menos la entrada de su visitante

- te recuperas rápido - Se volteo para encontrarse con quien menos quería tener cerca en aquellos momentos, además de Harry y Dumbledore - que mierda haces aca- rapidamente se devolvió a su cama, manipulando con dificultad las sabanas ¿no es obvio- Alexis le indicó con un leve movimiento de cabeza la mediana bandeja que llevaba en sus manos - no necesito tus favores - La joven se encaminó a la mesita de noche que se encontraba a la izquierda de la cama del "enfermo" - yo en tu posición me quedaría callado, mira que si no te la traigo yo, no te la trae nadie -  
- puedo aguantarme - pronunció consciente de que en la realidad no podría Alexis no respondió, no había caso, nunca lograría que el rubio le diera las gracias - Tu amigo se esta acostumbrando bastante bien al instituto - dijo cambiando el tema - primero, no es mi amigo y segundo porque te sientas, acaso ya no hiciste lo que te mandaron-  
Lo unicó que consiguió de la aludida fue una mirada severa - deberias ser más agradecido ¿sabes? y además no me puedo marchar hasta que termines tu almuerzo, tengo que devolver la bandeja -  
El rubio bufo y se acomodo sobre su cama de tal forma que la bandeja reposara perfectamente sobre sus piernas - que significa muggle- esa era una gran duda que tenía desde el día que lo conoció - olvidalo - contesto Draco tomando su tenedor y comenzando su comida - de verdad quiero saber que significa - insistió la chica - me vas a dejar comer tranquilo o te paso la maldita bandeja ahora para que te largues-  
- por dios..desde que entre aquí que estoy tratando de ser amable contigo, tanto te cuesta comportarte-  
- no necesito tu amabilidad -  
Alexis se acomodo a lo largo de la cama de Harry retirando la mirada de Draco - Draco...Malfoy - susurro - que quieres-  
- nada, solo que nunca habia escuchado tu nombre, menos tu apellido -

Draco la miró, sentía la gran tentación de tirarle la bandeja con el pure directamente en la cabeza, calculando la distancia estaba seguro que no fallaría, pero no comia desde el día anterior, era comer o fastidiarla Hoy como, mañana la fastidio pensó y sin darse cuenta sonrió, a lo que la chica lo miró confundida, quizas un poco asustada - ..claro, como tu digas - le contestó finalmente antes de probar su merienda -

- Pasen -  
Una joven delgada con el cabello marrón bastante alborotado ingresó acompañada de un muchacho mucho más alto y delgado, colorin e increiblemente pecoso - Sientense -  
Siguieron las ordenes y despues de unas breves miradas al despacho, la joven decidió plantear lo que venia a discutir - Queremos a Harry de vuelta -  
- No me cabe duda - contestó inmediatamente Dumbledore con una leve sonrisa - pero me temo que no puedo satisfacerlos en aquello -  
- No es justo, malfoy tiene toda la culpa, Harry solo se defendió como cualquiera de nosotros haría -  
- Ese maldito hurón - añadio a lo bajo Ron, reclamando para si mismo - Que Harry vuelva no está en discusión, lo siento -  
- pero-  
- Les parecera que estoy siendo injusto pero, los duelos señorita son asuntos graves y en el momento que Harry lo aceptó no solo puso su vida en peligro si no tambien la de todos los presentes y además del ejemplo que le dan a los jovenes de primer año -  
- Se suponia que era un secreto- Hermione estaba alterada, extrañaba demasiado a Harry como para quedarse callada y digerir todo el asunto así nada más - Saben bien que aquí en Hogwarts no se pueden guardar secretos, todo se sabe, de eso los mismos estudiantes se han encargado -  
No recibió respuesta, solo una mirada de odio de la chica y una de tristeza de parte del joven que la acompañaba silenciosamente - Vamos Ron, aquí ya no hay nada más que hablar - Hermione se levanto y sin mirar atras salió a paso firme de la oficina, Ron indesciso espero unos segundos para hablar por primera vez en ese encuentro al director - Confio en que no este equivocado -  
- Gracias Ron, además Harry no lo esta pasando tan mal que digamos - una sonrisa picara se formo en el rostro arrugado de Dumbledore - de verdad- pregunto el colorin con sorpresa - Ya sabrán detalles, cuando el vuelva estoy seguro que se encargara de informarles, ahora apurate que tu amiga esta enojadisima y si la haces esperar ni me imagino que va a pasar -  
- Usted mismo lo ha dicho, ni se lo imagine -  
-

- Piensas algún dia levantarte- Harry entró a la pieza y se dirigió directamente al baño, sin siquiera echar un vistazo hacia la cama de Draco, despues de todo no hacía falta, era seguro que todavía estaba acostado - Claro, el día que me tenga que ir de este manicomio - estaba despierto desde hace una hora, había dormido toda la tarde, desde que había terminado su almuerzo y ahora simplemente no tenía sueño Harry comenzó a despojarse de sus ropas, a la vez que daba el agua caliente - Puedo preguntarte algo- se vio obligado a gritar, para que el receptor pudiese escucharlo - Pidiendo permiso, Potter- Malfoy sonrió burlonamente mientras se acomodaba entre las frazadas - Lo tomare como un sí - el joven de lentes comenzó a introducirse en la ducha ¿Porque me odias-  
El rubio se sorprendió, nunca penso que el famoso Harry Potter le preguntaría algún día aquello, nunca ni siquiera el mismo se lo había preguntado, le era tan natural odiarlo pero no sabía como contestarle, se había quedado sin palabras - y-  
- tu - tenía que pensar en alguna causa, no le podía responder solo porque sí, o si? que demonios, podía contestarle lo que quisiera - me caes mal simplemente por ser tu, satisfecho-

Harry no contestó, y Draco supo la causa inmediatamente despues de escuchar un fuerte golpe proveniente del baño, acompañado por el continuo caer del agua -  
chan chin chan chin

si les gusto o no plis dejen un review con su comentario gracias graxias nn

yukinochan 


End file.
